Unity of Four Kingdoms
by Lady Frozen Rose
Summary: Follow Reitou as she learns about a past she had and along the way of finding herself and her destiny, she helps the scouts find Princess Serenity. She also must awaken the royalty of the sun, only she can do this. four kingdoms united are sun, moon, mars and mercury, read to learn. Biggest focus is on Reitou, Sailor Moon character focus on Rei, Ami and Usagi OCxMotoki,UsagixMamoru
1. Meeting Mars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in Sailor Moon. I do own Reitou, Apollo, Enyo, Hermes and any characters I add in upcoming chapters. The characters of Sailor Moon are going to be a bit ooc (out of character) so please no complaints about that. **

Our story begins with the birth of Rei Hino, younger sister of Reitou Hino. Reitou is with Grandpa Hino while her mother is at the hospital giving birth to a younger sibling. Mom comes home the next day and says "Reitou, come here. There is someone I'd like you to meet."

Five year old Reitou runs to her mother's room. "Who is it mom?"

"I'd like you to meet your younger sister. Reitou, meet Rei, your younger sister."

"Hi Rei. She's adorable mom, I promise to treat her well, always."

"Thank you dear."

'Yawns' "I'm tired, I think I'll go take a nap."

"Okay dear, you do that."

Reitou goes to her room and takes a nap. From seeing her younger sister, she dreams about another time. She doesn't understand yet, but her dreams are actually memories.

~Reitou's Dream~

-On Mars-

"Reitouhinote come here please"

"Coming mom"

"Reitou (shortened Reitouhinote), meet your half-sister Rei"

Reitou notices the symbol of mars on Rei's forehead and thinks about the symbol she was born with. She is six and knows she is the daughter of Enyo, Queen of Mars and Hermes, King of Mercury. (She doesn't know yet that her dad is originally from the moon) She was born with a special symbol (look on my profile for the symbol) glowing on her forehead.

"I wonder if Mercury will have two heirs too"

"I don't know dear, I don't know. Reitou, dear, there is someone visiting today that I'd like you to get to know."

"Who is it?"

"Apollo, crown prince of the sun. He is named for his father, Apollo. His father gave his life to trap an evil being"

"Oh, wow. Does he have a sister? And who's his mother?"

"He does have a sister, she will one day be known as Sailor San. Right now, she is known as Taiyou."

"Okay and his mother?"

"That's enough questions for now. Also, you'll meet his mom when you meet him."

Reitou wakes up there and is confused. She decides to visit her younger sister. She doesn't know why but she kisses her younger sister in the middle of her forehead. When she does, for a brief moment the symbol of mars appears. After seeing the mars symbol on Rei's forehead, every night Reitou had dreams about being someone named Reitouhinote.

**So there's the first chapter. Please leave reviews. Also, it will be starting with a couple time skips to get to where everything will start falling into place. So let me know what you think. **

**Japanese Terms:**

**Reitou: freezing**

**Hinote: fire**

**Reitouhinote: combination Reitou-hinote, Reitou's past self's name**

**Taiyou and San: sun**

**Other Terms:**

**Enyo: Greek Goddess of War**

**Hermes: Greek Messenger God**

**Apollo: Greek God of the Sun**


	2. Growing Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in Sailor Moon. I do own Reitou, Apollo, Enyo, Hermes and any characters I add in upcoming chapters. The characters of Sailor Moon are going to be a bit ooc (out of character) so please no complaints about that. **

**New memories awakened**

**~Six years later~**

Reitou is now eleven and Rei is seven. They're both homeschooled by a private tutor their dad hired. When they're not studying or in lessons, they're taught how to run the temple. Fire readings, fortunes, Reitou is also taught water readings. On weekends, they're taken to the amusement park, arcade or just the park.

On one of these outings is when they first meet a girl named Usagi Tsukino. Usagi and Reitou become fast friends even though Usagi is Rei's age. They also meet a boy named Mamoru Chiba and another boy named Motoki Furuhata (Motoki is Apollo, prince of the sun and his sister, Unazuki, is the princess and scout of the sun).

That night after meeting Usagi, Mamoru and Motoki, Reitou has a new dream. Her dreams had been about her, Rei, a girl with blue hair and a boy with blonde hair. That night, she had a very different dream. Rei had also started dreaming (I'm having the scouts memories awaken through dreams. With the exception of Reitou and Motoki, faces will be blurry until Usagi awakens as Serenity. Also, the scout powers of Mars, Mercury and Jupiter will still be awoken by Luna. They will just actually recognize her).

**~Reitou's dream that night~**

The dream starts out as always, she and Apollo walking the gardens of Mars. It's a little different now though; now she sees Apollo's face and is confused why it looks familiar*. Her mom then comes out to the garden to tell them that they're going to the moon. She asks why and is told it's time the princes and princesses meet each other.

**~On the moon now, in the ballroom~**

"Wow, it's huge and magnificent and wow" Reitou (Reitouhinote) says in awe.

Apollo smirks, "You're cute when you're in awe of something."

She blushes and looks away. Just then, Queen Serenity comes in followed by her daughter, Princess Serenity** and Apollo's mother; as well as Reitouhinote's mother.

The two queens are discussing about their children. Queen Serenity smiles seeing Apollo and Reitouhinote the way they are, him smirking and her blushing. Apollo is now nervous to ask Reitouhinote something but makes up his mind to ask her anyways. (They are 14 now, Serenity and the inner senshi are 10, the outer senshi, Uranus and Neptune are 14, Saturn 7 and Pluto 16)

"Reitou, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiles, "yes" and then hugs him.

"Awww, look at the happy couple" says Queen Serenity, making them blush.

Their mothers smile and nod silently agreeing that once married, they'll be good rulers. Eos understands though, that once Reitou comes into her powers as Sailor Galaxy**, she won't always be ruling.

Snapping her out of her thoughts, Queen Serenity says "Okay, time to start the ball."

**So there's the second chapter. Please leave reviews. The next chapter will be starting off with a continuation of the dream.**

***She recognizes Apollo as Motoki**

****in reference to Eos's statement about Sailor Galaxy, Reitou recognizes Princess Serenity as Usagi. This will be touched upon again in the next chapter**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Reitou: freezing**

**Other Terms:**

**Apollo: Greek God of the Sun**


	3. Meeting the Princesses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in Sailor Moon. I do own Reitou, Apollo, Enyo, Hermes, Eos and any characters I add in upcoming chapters. The characters of Sailor Moon are going to be a bit ooc (out of character) so please no complaints about that. **

**Last time: **Snapping her out of her thoughts, Queen Serenity says "Okay, time to start the ball."

"Serenity, go get ready"

"Yes, mom"

"Apollo, Reitouhinote, you should get ready too" Enyo and Eos said together.

"Okay" they said together. Then they went to get ready.

Enyo shouted after Reitou, "Help your sister!"

Reitou shouted back, "I will!"

An hour later, the other guests were arriving. Serenity was in the ballroom with her mother waiting for the introductions to start. Five minutes later, they did. Artemis did the introductions.

"Introducing the royal families of Mercury and Mars, born of both kingdoms, Princess Reitouhinote."

Everyone watches as Reitou enters, wearing a dress that goes from red to blue. Born a bluenette with the violet eyes of Mars and her sign (look in my profile for the sign) visible. They're all confused about why she was born. Little does everyone know that King Hermes is Queen Serenity's brother (this will be explained in another chapter).

Upon seeing the confusion, Queen Serenity gets up and explains she was born to symbolize the alliance between the two planets. She then tells Artemis to continue.

"Now introducing her sisters, Princess Ami of Mercury and Princess Rei of Mars." (look on my profile for a link to how they all look) They enter the ballroom.

"Next up, Princess Minako of Venus and Princess Makoto of Jupiter." They enter the ballroom, curtsy to the queen and then turn to the stairs.

"Introducing the princesses of the outer court. Princess Hotaru of Saturn, Princess Haruka of Uranus, Princess Michiru of Neptune and Princess Setsuna of Pluto."

They enter together, curtsy and turn to the stairs (all of the princesses did this).

"Now the prince and princess of the Sun, Prince Apollo and Princess Taiyou. Also, introducing Prince Endymion of Earth (he is also 14).

Once they entered, festivities began. (still dream) They all stayed on the moon and the next day, the princesses were called for a meeting with the queen. Once everyone was gathered, Serenity brings out a box.

"I called you all together because it's time to start your sailor scout training." She opens the box so the girls can see what's inside it.

"These are you transformation items. You're receiving them today starting with Reitouhinote and Taiyou. Reitouhinote, you are a special case. Born of two planets, you have a unique sailor crystal. Your crystal is called the ice-flame crystal and you get a special item called the freezing-fire compact. Your transformation phrase is freezing-fire power, make-up."

Reitouhinote walks up to the queen and receives her transformation brooch. When the queen gives her the item, she beckons Reitou to come closer. Reitou does as asked; when she does, the queen says for her ears only, "there is a little bit more about yourself you need to learn. We will have a private discussion in two days. Your father will be joining us."*

Reitou then wakes up and feels something in her hands. She looks down and sees the same compact in her hands. She says the transformation phrase and with transforming, all of her memories, with the exception of a few important ones, awaken. When the transformation ends, she is not surprised about getting a message from Queen Serenity. 'Reitouhinote, now that you're awake, you have a mission to fulfill before fulfilling your destiny. This mission is the reason your memories are not yet fully restored. The mission is this: awaken the sun and the moon. Protect them while helping awaken them. My daughter needs her inner court awakened before she can awaken. The sun falls to you and your scouts.'**

**And there's chapter three. I know, I know, I've given you more questions right? Well, they will be answered, I promise. Please leave reviews. The plot will start to pick up now, though there will still be memory-dreams and a little more character introduction first. If there is anything you would like added, let me know and I'll try to add it.**

***this conversation will take place in a couple chapters**

****the sun falls to you and your scouts. This is part of why she recognized Princess Serenity in ch. 2. This will be better explained in a couple chapters**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Reitou: freezing**

**Hinote: fire**

**Reitouhinote: combination Reitou-hinote, Reitou's past self's name**

**Taiyou: sun**

**Other Terms:**

**Enyo: Greek Goddess of War**

**Apollo: Greek God of the Sun**

**Eos: Greek Goddess known as the morning star or Dawn**


	4. Answering Questions Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in Sailor Moon. I do own Reitou, Apollo, Enyo, Hermes, Eos and any characters I add in upcoming chapters. The characters of Sailor Moon are going to be a bit ooc (out of character) so please no complaints about that. **

**Last time: **When the transformation ends, she is not surprised about getting a message from Queen Serenity. 'Reitouhinote, now that you're awake, you have a mission to fulfill before fulfilling your destiny. This mission is the reason your memories are not yet fully restored. The mission is this: awaken the sun and the moon. Protect them while helping awaken them. My daughter needs her inner court awakened before she can awaken. The sun falls to you and your scouts.'

Reitou thinks about the message and figures out that the queen is really saying awaken and protect the sun and the moon. She also understands that the sun and moon cannot awaken without their courts awakened. She then gets lost in remembering everything that happened and realizes she knows who everyone is (I will not be going into the final day on the moon. If you know Sailor Moon, you know what happened. I am not changing this event. Just like the outer scouts, Reitou and her team were reborn. When the millennium ended, they were on the sun, protecting Taiyou and Apollo*). She then thinks to herself, what about the scouts that help me protect the sun*, including my sisters Sailor Ice and Sailor Scarlet Flame? She also wonders why she was leader of a group of scouts (she hasn't remembered her conversation with Queen Serenity and her father yet).

With that thought, her guardian and advisor, Tsumetai, came into her room. Tsumetai is a cat, blue in color, the same blue of the Mercury symbol. She has cinnamon eyes and a scarlet flame symbol on her forehead. She has watched Reitou and Rei grow up; been with them since Rei was born. She knows that Reitou is now fully awakened, except a few memories. Knowing that Reitou is fully awakened, Tsumetai knows Reitou won't freak out when she speaks.

"I know that look; you have a question, don't you?"

"Yes, two actually. Where are my scouts; the ones I lead that help me protect the sun? Especially my sisters, Sailor Ice and Sailor Scarlet Flame. Also, why was I made leader of a team of scouts?"

"Ah, well Sailor Ice has been born and lives with Princess Mercury. Sailor Scarlet Flame, oh, oh dear. That's not good, your mother didn't tell you but two years after Rei was born, she had another daughter. While you and Rei have lived here with grandpa, your second younger sister has been living with your father and also being homeschooled. I don't know her name; I just know that Sailor Scarlet Flame is also here. As to you being leader, you will learn on your own when you remember. I'm glad you're asking about your scouts though. It shows you understand that all of you need to be awakened to awaken the sun."

"Yes, I do understand that. Queen Serenity was a little vague when she said "The sun falls to you and your scouts" but I do understand it. I wish mom had told me about my sister. I could've taken care of her. Dad, why have you hidden her from us and not introduced us? And remember? Remember what?" At that moment, her father knocks on her door and asks if he can come in.

"Yes, you can come in dad."

"Hi Reitou. To answer your questions, your mother didn't tell you about your sister Enkou because she knew you would try to take care of both of them. So instead, Enkou has been living with me while Grandpa has raised you and Rei. Why I've hidden her for so long, I'm sorry about that. It was you mother's wish for you to not meet until you turned 11. I don't know why, it's just what she asked. I'm also sorry about not visiting more often. I also don't know what you need to remember."

"Oh, you heard that last bit, don't worry, it's nothing. And Dad, it's okay. You're a politician; you're going to be busy and not able to visit us all the time. I know Rei doesn't understand that but I do."

"Okay and thank you. Now, with me, for you to finally meet is Enkou. Enkou, come here and meet your older sister, Reitou."

Enkou enters the room, sees Reitou and notices Tsumetai. Upon seeing the two of them, she passes out. Their father catches her and Reitou says to put Enkou on her bed. He does and then leaves them alone, feeling that there is something going on he probably shouldn't know about.

**How right he is that he shouldn't know about what's going on and there's chapter four. Tsumetai, she's talking about being Sailor Galaxy. Please leave reviews. More will be revealed in the next chapters and we'll finally meet Queen Beryl. **

***These two passages explain why Reitou, just like the outer scouts, remembers the princess. Reitou isn't part of the moon princess's court.**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Reitou: freezing**

**Hinote: fire**

**Reitouhinote: combination Reitou-hinote, Reitou's past self's name**

**Tsumetai: freezing**

**Enkou: flame**


	5. scarlet flame, answering questions pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I own my characters Reitou, Enkou, Tsumetai and others. I have a lot of oc's for this story. The Sailor Moon characters will be a little ooc (out of character). Please no complaints.**

Last time: Enkou enters the room, sees Reitou and notices Tsumetai. Upon seeing the two of them, she passes out. Their father catches her and Reitou says to put Enkou on her bed. He does and then leaves them alone, feeling that there is something going on he probably shouldn't know about.

Reitou watches him leave and sees him hesitate at the door. Feeling he wanted to tell her something, she decides to go after him.

"Tsumetai, stay with her. I think dad wanted to tell me something" Reitou says.

Tsumetai nods and Reitou leaves her room in search of her father. She searches the temple for fifteen minutes and finally finds him in the sitting room.

"Reitou" he says when she sits down across from him. "Why aren't you with your sister?"

"I saw your hesitation when you left my room and got the feeling you wanted to tell me something. Something important."

He sighs. "You're right. I do have something to tell you. I'm not your biological father. I'm your step-father, Rei and Enkou's biological father. I don't know who your father is. I just know that he left on a major painting journey when you were two."

"Oh. So, when did you meet mom? Do you know when he left and why he never returned? What was mom's name?"

"I met your mother the year you were born. Your father left a month before you turned two. I don't know why he never returned. The last thing your mother ever got from him was a painting and a letter, both addressed to you…"

"Do you know where the painting and letter are? Sorry"

"I have them with me. I'll get them in a moment. To answer your question about your mother, her name was Enyo. Your grandfather explained to me why she was named that. She was named Enyo because from the moment she was born, she was very fiery. He also said she grew to look like the goddess she was named for." He then got up and walked over to his briefcase. He spent about five minutes looking through it, then returned to his seat with something in his hands.

"This is for you, Reitou" he said and handed her the painting and letter.

Reitou took them and looked at the painting first. The painting was of blue fire on a frozen lake. It was very breath – taking. She then picked up the letter and read it.

'Dear Reitouhinote, 1979 I'm sorry you've grown up without me. That was not my intention; however I couldn't stay with your mother anymore. She didn't like that I'm a traveling artist and I could never stay in one place for long. I hope you like this painting when you get to see it. I also hope you get to meet your half – sisters Ami and Koori. I know your step – father will be a much better father to you than I ever could be.

Sincerely,

Suigin'

When she finished reading, she asked about the date and showed the letter to her father.

"Why is it dated the year Enkou was born? When did mom receive this? Or did you receive it and mom never got to?"

"I don't know why it's dated when it is. You are correct though, it was addressed to your mother but she never got to see it. It arrived a month after her death."

"Okay. One more question before I check on my sister. What is my father's last name?"

"I don't know and your mother never took it."

"Alright. Thank you dad" Reitou says and returns to her room, taking the painting with her.

When she gets back to her room, Enkou is still sleeping. Rather than disturb her sister, Reitou hangs up the painting and contemplates her father's name.

"Suigin… oh, that's mercury in English. The metal that is."

"Reitou? Why are you talking about suigin?"

"Oh, Tsumetai. Well that's easy. Suigin is my biological father's name. My father now is my step – father. Rei and Enkou, just like in the past, are my half – siblings."

"I see. Have you remembered anything else from the past?"

"No, why?"

Before Tsumetai could answer, Enkou woke up. She slowly sat up and blinked her eyes a few times. Then she looked around the room, saw Reitou and then locked eyes with Tsumetai. When they locked eyes, the mars symbol on a flame appeared on Enkou's forehead. (look in my profile)

"Tsumetai, how long was I out for?" Enkou asks.

"About two hours, princess." Tsumetai says, giving a cat bow.

"Tsumetai, no formalities. You are our friend first. Loyal guardian and advisor, second." Reitou says, slightly commanding.

Tsumetai nods while Reitou and Enkou hug and catch up. They talk about how they're childhoods were, how classes are, what they do for fun, etc. Then they start talking about what they remember from the Silver Millenium. They both wonder what Rei might remember. While talking, Tsumetai backflips, accessing the scarlet flame power pen. Enkou takes it, transforms once and then turns to ask Reitou something. She watches though, as Reitou slowly passes out.

"She must be exhausted or something to pass out like that" Enkou says, as she tucks her sister into bed.

"Maybe. What else do you remember though?" Tsumetai asks.

"Well I was about to ask if she remembered the first time we met and the secret she shared with me and the other Solar Galaxy senshi."

"I don't think she remembers yet but she might've just been hit by a memory."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reitou's memory ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Still on the moon, Reitou and the other scouts have begun training. Reitou trains with the outer scouts because she is stronger than the inner scouts. She is practicing hand to hand with Uranus when Luna enters. She momentarily stops the training session to gain Reitou's attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupt everyone. Reitou, the queen wishes to see you." Luna said.

"Alright" Reitou says, nodding and follow Luna to the queen's sitting room. When they arrive, Reitou sees the queen, her father, King Hermes and Tsumetai. She curtsies to the queen, hugs her father and takes a seat.

"Reitouhinote, thank you for coming. It's time for you to know something that has been a well-kept secret for a very long time." Queen Serenity says.

Reitou looks at her very confused. Then her father speaks.

"Reitou, I am Queen Serenity's older brother. Although born to rule Mercury, I am also of the Lunar bloodline."

"Why am I being told this? Why is it so important?"

"It's important because one day you will be known as Sailor Galaxy, protector of the Solar Galaxy. And this is your true Sailor Crystal." Queen Serenity says, showing Reitou a dusk purple crystal spotted with silver.

"Why am I Sailor Freezing Fire then? Good to know you're my aunt though."

"You are Sailor Freezing Fire because Sailor Galaxy must be kept secret. Only your scout team, the Solar Galaxy scouts, can know." Tsumetai said.

"You must be kept secret because there is a sailor scout that will want you dead. She will want this because she is the scout of all galaxies. Enough about this. It's a prophecy for another time. The last thing you should know is that Minako and Taiyou are also your cousins. Apollo and Taiyou are half – siblings; my sister, Selene, died shortly after giving birth to Taiyou. Selene was to be queen of the sun but because she and I, as twins, were the moon goddess, she could not be away from the moon for too long. Now, let's meet your scouts." Queen Serenity said and Luna brought the youngest princesses forward.

"Introducing Princess Koori of Mercury, Sailor Ice. Princess Ai of Venus, Sailor Love. Princess Enkou of Mars, Sailor Scarlet Flame. And Princess Rinsei of Jupiter, Sailor Nature."

The four youngest princesses of the inner planets walked out and Reitou gasped in shock. She was shocked to learn she had two other younger sisters and was a little upset they had been hidden from her. Noticing Reitou's reaction, Luna finished the introductions.

"Also introducing Princess Hissori of Saturn, Sailor Silence. Princess Kaze of Uranus, Sailor Wind. Princess Enkai of Neptune, Sailor Ocean. And Princess Toki of Pluto, Sailor Time."

The four youngest princesses, also the second born to each planet, of the outer planets walked out. Reitou finally composed herself and addressed them.

"My scouts, we together have a very important mission. Our mission is to protect the sun. For without the Solar Royalty, there would be no Lunar Royalty. You all have a second mission, protect me for I am actually Sailor Galaxy, protector of the Solar Galaxy."

Enkou was the first to speak once Reitou was done. "Why do we have to protect you? I understand the sun but why you?"

Queen Serenity stepped in to explain. "You must protect her because without her, the sun would have no reason to exist and therefore none of us would exist. Do you all understand now?"

The girls all nodded and Reitou woke up. Enkou was about to start asking questions but Tsumetai shook her head. Reitou nodded her thanks and looked at her sister.

"We will talk when we're all together again" Reitou said. "First, we need to find everyone."

**Lady Frozen Rose: That's the end of chapter 5. Reitou is now fully awakened so there will be no more dream – memories. Please leave a review, next chapter the search for the rest of the Solar Galaxy senshi begins. There will be another time skip coming up. Its purpose is to bring in Sailor Moon and start having youma appear. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Japanese terms:**

**Reitou: freezing**

**Enkou: flame**

**Tsumetai: freezing**

**Reitouhinote: Combination Reitou – freezing and hinote – fire**

**Taiyou: sun**

**Suigin: mercury, the metal**

**Koori: ice**

**Ai: love**

**Rinsei: nature**

**Hissori: silent**

**Kaze: wind**

**Enkai: ocean**

**Toki: time**

**Other names:**

**Apollo: Greek god of the sun**

**Hermes: Greek messenger god. Greek equivalent to the Roman god Mercury**

**Enyo: Greek goddess of war**

**About the year I dated Reitou's father's letter to her, I did some math to figure out when everyone was born. When Sailor Moon and her Inner scouts were born based on the release of the anime in 1992 and all of them being 14. Reitou is six years older than her sister Enkou and four or five years older than Rei.**


	6. mercury and ice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the Sailor Moon characters, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I own Reitou, all of my characters and my plot. I should mention, Reitou is now 14, Rei and the inner senshi are 10, Reitou's scouts are all 8.**

Last Time: "We will talk when we're all together again" Reitou said. "First, we need to find everyone."

Meanwhile, in an apartment across town, two girls were getting ready for school. Ami is in fifth grade and her sister, Koori, is in third grade. Koori, like Ami, is smart but has chosen not to jump ahead and skip a grade. She doesn't want to skip a grade because she wants to remain in the same class as her friends Ai and Rinsei (yes, Reitou's inner senshi are in the same class and already know each other).

"Girls, hurry up or you'll miss the bus" their mom says.

The girls finish their breakfast, grab their bags and lunches, hug their mom and go to catch the bus.

Back at the shrine

"Enkou, hurry up. You don't want to be late for your first day at public school, do you?" Reitou asks.

" if no one likes me or the kids pick on me? Reitou, I'm scared."

"Don't worry. I'm just a couple floors up. If anything happens, they'll pull me out of class. Because dad's so busy with politics and Gramps has got the shrine, I've been named your legal guardian."

"Okay. I wish Rei didn't go to that Private Girls Academy."

"Well, if dad wasn't insistent on me being so perfect and everything, maybe I could go to a public school."

"Oh, morning Rei. You know he only wants the best for you. And don't take it out on Enkou, she was home schooled before this."

"Morning. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were home schooled. I just really can't stand him. He's never around and he kept you hidden from us all these years. I know it was mom's wish so Reitou wouldn't try to take care of both of us but still. *sigh* We'd all better get to school now."

The girls head to their respective schools. Reitou goes early to school with Enkou to help her get settled in. Once settled, Reitou goes to her class.

Class starts for Enkou, whom is introduced to the class and told to sit next to Rinsei. The class starts off with math, then history, English and breaks for lunch.

At lunch, Enkou goes outside and sits by herself by a big tree. She's about to take her first bite when Ai comes over.

"Hey, Enkou, right? Mind if my friends and I join you?" Ai asks, Rinsei and Koori with her.

Enkou just nods, thinking to herself 'as outgoing as ever, I see. How interesting all three of them are in the same class as me.' The three girls sit down with her and start eating. Koori notices how quiet she is.

"Everything ok?" Koori asks.

"Huh? Oh, yea, just a little lost in thought." Enkou replies.

"What about?" Ai asks.

"Nothing really, just some people you remind me of." Enkou says.

They all just nod and finish their lunches. When they're all done, Enkou invites them to the shrine after school. The girls agree and they head to class.

During gym, one of the boys is a little mean to Enkou. They were playing volleyball and the boy hit her twice with the ball. The teacher told him to knock it off but he did it one more time and Enkou had to go to the nurse.

When school got out, Enkou had recovered and met Koori, Ai and Rinsei at the gate. She was told about the boy being given detention for the week and Koori told her that she (Koori) is going to fill her (Enkou) in on classes and help with tonight's homework.

Enkou smiled, "Thank you so much! I thought I wasn't going to make any friends here and that everyone would be mean to me because I was home schooled for so long."

"Sure the boys can be kind of mean, well some of them but the girls are really nice." As Ai said this, they overheard a group of girls gossiping.

"Did you see the new girl in gym today?"

"Yea, she to go to the nurse cuz of that kid Daisuke (no, not Daisuke from D. N. Angel)."

"I guess the pampered, home schooled princess never had gym class before."

"She probably thought everyone would be nice to her and help her get used to the school. Even be her friends."

"Friends, ha, she probably thinks she's too good for us. Her dad is a politician after all."

Reitou was walking by and overheard everything.

"Excuse me ladies, you better not be talking about my sister."

The girls started apologizing because they knew they were in trouble otherwise.

"We're sorry Reitou-san, we didn't know she was your sister." One of them said.

"Oh my gosh, girls, Hino Enkou. We should've known. We're so sorry for being so stupid." Another said.

"You've realized your mistake, all is forgiven just don't do it again. And maybe try to get to know her." Reitou said and headed toward Enkou.

When she came over, Ai, Rinsei and Koori just stood there. They couldn't believe Reitou-san was in their midst. Reitou started giggling.

"Forgive me; I just can't believe how speechless you all are. I'm nothing special."

"Sis, you didn't tell me you were so respected here. No wonder you told me not to worry." Enkou said.

"I'm not always so respected. Our father is the one that is respected and so our last name is respected. A lot of the younger students do look up to me, so I'm told, though." Reitou replied.

Rinsei then responded "You are very respected Reitou-san and not just because your dad is a well-known and respected politician. You are respected because of how you handle confrontations, make decisions as student body president and get good grades. You are also elegant and refined and beautiful. A lot of girls envy you."

Reitou was speechless until Enkou started introducing the three girls.

"Reitou, I'd like you to meet Ai, Koori and Rinsei. I invited them over to the shrine now that school's out. Koori is going to help me catch up on what I missed after gym class."

At the mention of the girls' names, Reitou snapped out of her speechless stupor and lead the way to the shrine.

When the girls got to the shrine, Grandpa met them and started flirting with Ai, Rinsei and Koori. Reitou hit him on the head with her hand and he left to prepare snacks. Reitou then lead the way to the study part of the shrine.

After a while, Reitou left to do chores and consult with Tsumetai.

"Tsumetai, all three of them, love, nature and ice are here. What should I do? I never expected them to be so near and to already know each other."

"I think you should finish your chores and then we'll meet them together. I sense something evil is beginning to awaken. We will need to start training immediately."

Reitou nods and finishes her chores. She then returns to the girls with some cups of tea and then Tsumetai enters the room.

"I didn't know you had a cat" Ai says, accepting the tea.

"She's a beautiful color" Koori says.

"What's the marking on her forehead?" Rinsei asks.

"It's a flame and she was born with it" Reitou says.

"What's her name?" Ai asks.

"Her name is Tsumetai and yes, she has always been that shade of blue" Enkou says.

Koori, Ai and Rinsei then each briefly see a flash of memory of meeting someone that looks like Reitou. They look at each other and are very confused. Tsumetai then decides to speak.

"Hello girls. I know you don't remember anything yet but I see you are confused. What did you all see?"

"Y-you can talk?!" Ai says.

Koori rolls her eyes and tells them she saw a flash of someone that looked like Reitou. Rinsei nods and says she saw the same thing and then Ai finally admits to seeing it too. Tsumetai nods, flips and then hands each of them an item.

"These are your transformation items. You are sailor scouts. Koori, you are Sailor Ice. Ai, you are Sailor Love and Rinsei, you are Sailor Nature."

Hearing their scout names, the girls instinctively say their transformation phrases and transform. When their transformations finish, they recognize Reitou, Enkou and Tsumetai and remember everything from the past.

After a brief Q&amp;A, Tsumetai reminds every one of the time and says they'll talk again and start training tomorrow after school. The girls all nod and Ai, Rinsei and Koori head home.

After they leave, Rei walks in looking shocked.

"Rei?" Enkou asks.

"Are you okay?" Reitou asks.

"I will be if someone can explain what I just saw and why I've been seeing Reitou in my dreams. Only she's not Reitou, she's Reitou-Hinote."

"We are not the ones to answer those questions and I'm sure it doesn't surprise you I can talk" Tsumetai said.

"Who can answer my questions?"

"Your questions will be answered when the time is right and everything will make sense." Tsumetai said.

Rei nods and they prepare dinner and go to bed.

**Lady Frozen Rose: So Reitou has her inner team now, Rei just answered what Reitou had been wondering about three chapters ago and the Dark Kingdom is starting to awaken. Next chapter there will be some training, some discussion between Reitou and Tsumetai about wind, silence, ocean and time and there will be a time skip to bring in Luna and Sailor Moon. Please leave a review; I really do enjoy hearing from you.**

**The four girls gossiping about Enkou in this chapter, I got the idea from Venus's flashback during the Promise of the Rose movie.**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Tsumetai – Freezing**

**Reitou – Freezing**

**Reitou-Hinote: Freezing-fire (hinote means fire)**

**Enkou – Flame**

**Koori – Ice**

**Ai – Love**

**Rinsei – Nature**


End file.
